


Everyone Knows Now

by caprithebunny



Series: Sir Brash and Rebel Bright [3]
Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel), Demonheart - Fandom, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Bright is a brat, F/M, First Time Topping, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, brash likes brats, jarlan knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Brash, after being called out all evening by Rose and Jarlan, goes to bed early. Bright decides to check in on him, although she knows exactly what's going to happen...





	Everyone Knows Now

**Author's Note:**

> yes henlo this is capri and im obsessed with sir brash. If you're a demonheart fan, come join the official server: https://discord.gg/TcfDJSz   
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr @caprithebunny and @capriswritingnartshenanigans

Bright tried to hide a laugh bubbling in her chest behind her hand. It was getting quite hard; Brash's face was becoming more red and disgruntled the more Jarlan and Rose poked at him. It was rather adorable, but also worrisome because she wasn't as sure as they seemed to be that he wouldn't suddenly try to beat them over the head with a fallen tree branch...   
“And then-” Jarlan wheezes, “and then, when I sees him walking back to camp with a grin on his face I knew then. Brashy was acting like a great big cock after leaving a hen house, with a little strut in he's boots.” Rose nodded and her grinned widened at the murderous look on Brash's face.   
“Oh, yeah. He spent a good part of the evening speaking all about you. It was so cute! You would have _loved_ to have been there when he started talking. It was like a pup after seeing its master!” Most of the night continued like this, until Brash finally got fed up enough to go to his tent to sleep. By that point, Ari and Sin had already headed to bed, most likely out of fear of what would happen if he finally tires of the other two Scarcewallers.   
As Bright stood to join Ari and Rose in their shared tent (Sin and Jarlan was sharing one while Brash got his own; he took up too much space and fought for his own) when Rose pulled her aside. Bright nearly stumbled following her into the shadows beside their tent, the campfire's light blocked by the thick tent hide, and the moonlight found trouble trying to pierce the thicket. Rose softly laughed, her voice filled with mischief. “You should go check in on Mr. I'm-too-thick-headed-to-admit-anything before bed. He probably needs a moral boost after Jarlan and I revealed all his little secrets.” The moonlight glinted off of her teeth as her mouth pulled itself into a grin.   
“You're probably right... Knowing him, he's still fuming about it.” Rose patted her arm, then leaned in to her ear.   
“Don't be so loud this time. Both Jarlan and I heard you two at Bekka's.” With that, she went back around to the tent flap with a bounce in her step while Bright's face flamed darkly. She looked over in the direction of Brash's tent. All three tents were near equally apart from one another, and several feet away from the campfire (Sin, Brash, and Ari had argued for nearly half an hour over where to put the tents and finally decided to not risk starting a fire). His was a bit farther than the other two from the fire, which he had told her was because he liked his privacy; however, based on how he had spoken to her when everyone was deciding on how the tents should be split, he seemed to have been hoping she'd join him.   
As she began to walk towards his tent, she felt a small shiver go down her back and she could feel her face turning an even darker red. She hadn't wanted to share it because she knew exactly what would happen if they did: neither of them would be able to keep their hands off of each other and she didn't want to have to look the others in the face the next morning if she ended up crying out his name. He had been sore with her for a few hours when she decided to go with the other girls, but around dinner he had seemingly mellowed again.   
Bright quietly loosened the leather strips holding the tent flaps closed, her heart beginning to beat in her ears. She shouldn't be surprised; any time she came near him now, her heart started to race. When she peeked in, she could barely make anything out; the fire light barely managed to pierce the darkness. She crept in slowly, trying to not let the cool night breeze in in case Brash was fully asleep. She heard the soft sheets slide over her boots. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the hulking shape of Brash's back and his bare, tan skin. Her heart leaped into her throat as a errant warmth ran down her body, making her armor uncomfortably warm. _He was either naked or partially, but knowing him..._ She shook the thought away. Softly, she asked, “Brash? Brash, love, are you awake?” She heard his breathing change for a moment and maybe his arm or leg move, but he didn't say anything. Bright inched forward, gently touching what she thought was his shoulder. Warm, scarred skin greeted her hand, along with flexing muscles. She knew if he was awake he would have already said _something_. She sighed softly, pulling her hand away.   
As Bright went to turn away from Brash's sleeping form, she felt a hot, calloused hand gently wrap around her wrist. She turned her head, and could tell he was looking at her. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to come see you before I went to sleep.” His thumb rubbed a soft circle onto her wrist, before she heard and somewhat saw him move.   
“There's nothing for you to be sorry about, kitten. I wasn't asleep entirely yet.” His voice sounded thick and deeper than normal, making her breath catch a bit. What was it about him that always had her weak in the knees or wanting to taste his lips? He said she drives him crazy, but it was the same for her; he made her head spin just by _speaking_. “Are you alright?” He chuckled softly. “What is it, cat got your tongue?” She could _hear_ the grin on his face. She snorted.   
“More like Scarcewaller has my tongue.” She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. He let out an evil laugh as he gently tugged her towards him. She let out a noise of protest, trying to not lose her footing in her somewhat slouched position. “I still have my boots on! I don't want to track dirt all over the clean covers, you evil evil man.”   
“Then take the fucking things off. Gods, you make things far more difficult than need be,” He jested, but waited till he heard both of her boots hit the ground just outside of his tent. Just as the second one hit the ground, he gave a good tug on her wrist, bringing her tumbling towards him. He released her wrist and grabbed her about the waist, easily moving her into his lap. “There. Now I can have you all to myself for once in a fucking moon.”   
Bright puffed loudly and tried to move out of his lap, only to be hauled back and properly encircled by his steely arms. He hissed as the cold leather of her armor pressed into his chest, but he kept her pressed to him. Just as her lips parted to speak, he kissed her, sweetly. She was taken aback; Brash was usually passionate and eager with his kisses. He had rarely kissed her without her being unable to keep up with his fervor. For some unknown reason, his gentleness made her lips and tongue tingle as they touched his own, and she was beginning to burn up in her armor.   
Brash teased Bright's tongue with his, a part of him wanting to watch her slowly come apart in his hands. It was hard, though; it was always such a shock at how much her taste and touch sent an ache through him, let alone the scent of her skin and the feeling of her hair. Nothing but a thin cover hid his body from hers, but her armor hid her from him. The thoughts of what he _could_ be doing to her continued to feed his erection. Unable to stand it, he started unlacing and removing the armor covering her arms and torso. She began to help, no doubt because she was just as eager him as he was for her. He started to kiss her more fiercely as they stripped pieces of armor from her, his hands going faster as a groan tore from her chest. Just as he was beginning to work her leather pants off, she pulled away, grabbing his shoulders. He felt a growl slowly beginning to build in his chest at the sound and feel of her labored breathing; he could easily see in his head her breasts bouncing up and down with her breathing, and he could see her puffy lips parted after their kissing. He _did_ growl when her hands started to run up his arms, their soft fingers stopping at his shoulders. “Kitten. Come. Here.” He heard her breathing stutter as he spoke, and could feel her thighs trying to rub together.  
“Brash, I... I... They'll hear us!” Bright whispered loudly. As much as her body was wanting him to sate it, she also didn't want to think of what would happen in the morning if the others overheard them... She jumped when Brash suddenly, and with startling ease, completely pulled both her armored leggings and undergarments down to her knees in one go. The cool sheets were a shock to her hot sex, and it was only made into an odder feeling by Brash's covered knee spreading her lower lips. “Don't you remember the last time we were together? I get too loud for this 'camping-in-the-fucking-most-quiet-place-ever-sex-escapade' shit.” She heard him chuckle darkly, and silently cursed her hips as they ground themselves against him.   
“Mmm, why are you so worried about them hearing us?” He easily removed her hands from his shoulders. One of his hands caressed her thigh, letting his skin pull at her inner thigh as he ran his hand down it. “It's not like they're stupid. Not even your fairy boy who seems to think I'm a literal demon, out to steal your innocence.” He was interrupted by her chuckling.   
“A demon, no. But you _did_ steal some innocence. Or did you already forget in your old age?” Bright laughed as he grunted, then gasped as he pulled her lower wear the rest of the way off. She heard it clutter somewhere to her right but didn't have much time to think about it as Brash suddenly pulled her to him again. She shivered as his hot breath blew over the skin of her neck.   
“Did you just fucking call me old, you little brat?” He should be furious or at least something, not even more turned on. Especially not after how many times she's laughed at him in the span of a few minutes.   
“Mmm, what's wrong Brash? I mean, you _are_ older than me.” She leaned in and gently licked the outer shell of his ear. “Besides... I like older men. In particular, I like blonde ones with tan skin and scars that like it when I grab their ass while they're inside of me.” She felt him shudder, a growl rumbling so deeply in his chest that it shook through hers. She felt his hands grab her shirt, and as he lifted it-and her breastband- she ground herself down hard on his cock. She grinned as he stiffened and let out an almost pained groan. He flung the garments elsewhere.   
“You keep teasing me like this and all you're going to get is a damn spanking and then thrown out of my tent.” She nipped his neck as her hands delved under the sheet, searching for him. He let out a hiss between his teeth as her hands wrapped around him.   
“Then spank me, big man. You already know exactly what's going to happen when you do, and it's _not_ you throwing me out of this tent.” She pulled the sheet away from him with her feet, then moved to where she could use her wet entrance to tease both herself and the head of his cock. “Besides, I think it'd be a shame to waste this.” She squeezed his shaft with her hand as she dipped his head inside of her. She let out a high-pitched moan accidentally as she felt a burning, almost pain aching need settling itself into her core and womb. She hadn't realized how much this would effect her; and by how labored Brash's breathing had become so suddenly, he was feeling something similar. His hands massaged her hips, his own beginning to move against her. She pushed him down, and to her surprise, he went, pulling her to his chest as he situated them both. Her inner walls ached, wanting him with a fervor she hadn't felt ever...   
“Are you going to ride me, kitten?” Brash's stomach twisted into knots as he heard her breathy 'yes'. He leaned back against his few pillows, now beginning to wish he could see better in the damned darkness. “Wait a little.” He half sat up, picking through a nearby bag until he felt a candle and metal sparker. He was overly aware of the moist centre of her body; he could feel her slick beginning to leak onto his stomach. He growled as her hands began running up his chest, playing in his chest hair. He barely got the candle lit with her doing that; he couldn't think straight when she did it. He pulled back and laid back down, looking up at her. His chest tightened at how the candlelight moved over her creamy skin, and how it caused her red hair to seem almost blood colored in the darkness. His breath caught as she took one of his hands and moved it slowly up her thigh, then her hip, slid it over her flat stomach, till she used it to cup her right breast. He rolled his thumb over her perked nipple, appreciating all the small sounds she elicited as he did so. It pebbled under his digit as she began slightly grinding her hips against his stomach. Her eyes were a dark yellow now, almost orange, and her pupils were far larger than normal. He switched hands, letting his other play with her breast as his left hand dropped down to rub in between her legs. She sighed happily, wrapping both of her hands around his arm as she moved against his rough skin. He stiffened as one of her hands pulled back to gently massage his sac.   
“A-Ah, Brash, hold on. I want you...” Bright trailed off, looking at him as she felt a flush of new color go to her already dark pink cheeks, all the way to her breasts. It took him a second to move his legs and hands to where she could lean back against his thighs. He held her hips, as she straddled his hips. Standing his erection up, she slowly sank herself onto him. Her inner muscles began to immediately move around him, drawing a strangled groan from his throat. When he was fully inside of her, she felt a small amount of embarrassment go over her and she averted her eyes. “I... I'm not sure of what to do, to be honest.” A small part of her was worried he would laugh.   
“I know, Bright. Just grind your hips against mine and we'll go from there.” His voice was thick, and when she looked up at him his mismatched eyes were heatedly watching her. She swallowed nervously, and began doing as he said. She shifted some, using his chest for leverage. She started off slowly rolling her hips against his, sighing each time her clitoris rubbed against his rough skin. That probably would have been enough for her, but Brash's hips we beginning to move with her, bouncing her body as they met one another. She felt like she was on fire, and that there was some unknowable knot working itself into her stomach and womb, wanting everything Brash would give her. She let out a soft mewl when his hands pulled her down to his chest. She moved herself to where she was on her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. She felt his legs spread out, and his thrusting started getting into rhythm with her hips pushing back onto him. His throaty chuckle made her eyes open and look at him. “I didn't peg you as being so forward, kitten. Who knew all I needed to do for you to want to ride me was threaten to spank you again.” She laughed but it turned into a moan half way through as he quickly pushed his hips into hers, hitting a sensitive spot inside of her.   
“Hh, so just when are you going to...” She trailed off for a second as his hands held her still as he began to quickly press in and pull out of her, leaving her panting on his chest. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she let out a soft cry into his chest, her body trying to tighten around him and squeeze. She reached down, leaving her other arm to somehow support her, so she could rub her now neglected nub. He chuckled again, though it sounded as though he hadn't had much breath in his lungs. She couldn't breathe enough as her body began to seize around him, her toes and legs curling and shuddering, kicking outward as she accidentally bit down into his the side of his chest.   
Brash let out a mixed growl and hiss as Bright's teeth cut into his skin. At any other time he would have been pissed, but while watching her body spasm and grow nearly unbearably hot around him just further pulled blood to his groin. He was aching, wanting his own release but not quite wanting to let loose yet. He fucked her through her orgasm, his hips beginning to grow erratic and faster. He knew if anyone dipped out to take a piss they'd be heard, but honestly, a part of him _wanted_ them to be heard. Why shouldn't the others know that they're together? His attention refocused somewhat on his kitten as she slumped a bit, her teeth releasing his skin as she lay breathless against him. He groaned as her lips began to softly kiss his chest. His hands spread her wider as he sought release, his back arching as he began to forcibly come inside of her. A loud ringing went through his ears as he did so, unable to hear anything. His body felt as though it was on fire inside, and it threatened to burn him alive as he finished, tiredly laying back against the now sweat-dampened sheets and pillows. He felt her breath cool the sweat on his chest, making him shiver. One of her hands were drawing things on his pec, while the other gently touched his arm. When he finally opened his eyes and looked down at her, she was already watching him, her large yellow eyes studying him as though a cat might. She sweetly kissed his chest, making a coil softly pull at his insides. He pulled a drying towel out of the bag near them, then gently dried them both. After, he pushed the towel to the other part of the tent and carefully gathered Bright to his chest. Brash kissed into her hair, gently running his hands through the back of it and down her side. Or at least, he was till she pulled the hand from her side and wove her fingers through its own, then kissed his knuckles.   
“I love you, Brash. I truly do.” Her voice was soft and a bit hoarse from how she had been breathing, but nonetheless it pulled at his heart.   
“I know. I love you. Though I'm wondering if you'll be saying that come morning.” She looked up at him, raising a brow. He couldn't help but give her a mischievous grin. “You seem to have a thing for calling my name out when you come, kitty girl. That, and I'm pretty sure I hear Rose and Jarlan laughing their asses off from here.”


End file.
